


California, Agent Smith

by redroxxxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fantasizing, Fisting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Multi, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy
Summary: Dean tries to prank Sam and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	California, Agent Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't get pervy, depraved, pedo Sam Winchester out of my head, apparently.
> 
> This is all extremely squick-able, so if very bad Winchesters don't work for you, move it along!
> 
> Warner Brothers owns these brothers who are not giant perverts canonically.

"Hey, asshole! Your phone is unlocked!"

Dean called it out as a warning before googling to find the weirdest hentai he could and make it Sam's wallpaper. He located a doozy of a lactation mpreg My Little Pony illustration and snickered to himself as he opened the download folder. He heard Sam sprinting down the hall of the bunker as he clicked on what he thought was the file name.

"Dean, get the fuck away from my phone!"

He reached the table in the main hall just as the picture loaded, revealing a smiling blond girl covered in semen, sitting cowgirl on Sam's big cock which was stretching her pussy wide. A hot looking pregnant woman was sucking on her neck. Nothing weird about that, except for one small detail.

Sam snatched the phone from his hand and held his breath. He searched Dean's face for awareness, and of course, he found it. The silence stretched on impossibly long as Sam's face fell.

"You might as well let me get a better look, Sammy." he grimaced and reluctantly handed the phone back to his brother. Dean took it and carefully studied the picture of his brother and his two enthusiastic lovers. He looked drunk and blissful, his body sweaty and golden in the afternoon light of the bedroom they were in. And the dripping pussy he was wrecking really was one of the prettiest he'd ever seen, no use denying that, not when he could feel his jeans starting to strain under the table where his brother blessedly couldn't see. Her nipples pink and puffy, her lips full, her shiny golden curls. Dean was able to look at it logically: just because he'd never gotten hard looking at a five year old girl before he saw one impaled on his little brother's big cock, didn't mean it was that out there, really. 

"If you're going to punch me, can you get it over with, please?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Just want to ask some questions." Sam's face was pale and scared, but he nodded.

"Shoot."

"Okay, one: are you like this because dad used to mess with us? Two: how many times have you done this? And three: how does it feel?"

Sam's jaw dropped. He stood there, considering, for what felt to Dean like forever. He nervously cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I do it a lot, I guess. It started when I was psychic, I found a family that trains all their kids to fuck from birth, it's a religious thing. So I've been going up to their farm in California a handful of times a year. They think I'm an fbi agent. Is it dad's fault? Yeah, probably. What isn't?"

"So let me get this straight: all those times you, uh, "get away" to some nerdy silent film festival, you're actually nailing toddlers in California?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Huh. I guess I don't even have to ask how it feels, if you do it that often."

"You can ask me," he breathed softly, as if telling a secret. "If you remember what else dad used to have us do, you know I'd like to tell you about it." he placed the flat of his palm over his groin, giving his sudden but insistent erection a squeeze. His heart was racing with new desire that made him light-headed.

Dean's hand snaked over to his matching bulge under the table. It was the tiny size of the pussy swallowing his brother's organ with ease, with a grin, stuffed impossibly with man cock like it was perfectly normal. It was all a little bit too much for Dean, whose painfully trapped cock seemed to be willing his hand to his fly without consulting his brain first.

"Sure, I wanna know what it's like to fuck a little girl. Can she even take your whole cock?"

"Melody can, yeah. She's five, and it fits just barely," he slid his laptop over to face Dean and typed in his long password with one practiced hand. A series of clicks through different folders ended at a treasure trove contained in a folder labeled 'Enochian translation theories.' He clicked a long file name, and a similar scene started playing in high def.

Melody was eagerly grinding her little cunt down over his brother's cock, her juices glistening along the vein on the shaft. A nude woman with blond hair was offering a toddler to Sam, a cherubic little boy with a silver dildo sticking out of his ass. Sam leaned forward and slurped the boy's tiny hard cock and balls between his lips, and the boy giggled. Sam's head was on Dean's shoulder, long hair tickling pleasantly under the collar of Dean's t-shirt. He felt his brother reach down under the table and release his hard-on from its denim prison. The sure, slow strokes that Dean remembered from his teen years made his eyes want to roll back in his head, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the hot action on the screen.

"See, Melody can take it all, but Tristan bottoms out about halfway," Sam's tongue danced over his brother's Adam's apple. Dean's hand found the hem of his brother's shirt and tugged it off, feeling the tightening of Sammy's abdominal muscles. The little girl climbed off of Sam on screen and worked the dildo in and out of the boy's ass as he moaned - actual toddler moans, Dean thought helplessly as his brother's mouth travelled to his clavicle. The woman, presumably his mother, slathered lube on Sam's cock and finally, satisfied, took the dildo out of Tristan's ass and sat her son on that impossibly huge cock. Dean couldn't take his eyes off as the woman gently pushed him down until the head popped in with some difficulty.

"Fuck," Dean breathed as Sam groaned the same on screen. Sam's talented tongue worked at his nipple inside his shirt as the buttons fell open one by one. On screen, Sam held the boy by the hips and carefully moved him up and down.

"There's nothing like fucking a little boy in the ass, Dean," his voice was gravel and honey, his tongue dipping into Dean's navel. "He's two years old. The hole is so fucking tight it almost hurts, but it hurts so good. I fucked him for hours last month. He loves it. And it makes his mom wet as hell. I want you to feel his tiny ass for yourself. Or do you like little girls better?"

"Jesus, Sammy. I think I like all of it."

Sam's breath was warm on the head of his cock, then there was his tongue, driving him insane. Something fleeting and mostly ignored in Dean's brain was lit up like a road flare warning of a wreck ahead. Something of a memory of being really small and bobbing up and down on John's cock after mom died, was being nudged by the sight of his sexy little brother fucking a toddler. He threaded his fingers through Sam's hair as his eyes stayed glued to the screen, fixed on the utter depravity of the boy gurgling happily as his ass was stretched around a big, gorgeous adult cock. The little girl motioned for him to scoot forward on to the edge of the bed, allowing her access to Sam's asshole. The woman kissed him and pulled his legs apart, and the camera panned down slightly so that the girl's tongue eagerly working into his hole was visible. Sam's tongue was dipping into the sensitive slit, making Dean shiver. 

"Umm. Do you like getting your ass eaten by a little girl? It looks fucking awesome." Sam's mouth let go of Dean's cock momentarily to answer. He glanced up at the screen and watched himself squirm from the tongue fucking the girl was giving him. With a wicked grin, he tugged Dean's jeans down the rest of the way.

"Up on the table."

Dean eagerly scooted up and set the computer on his stomach so he could keep watching the kindergartener eat his brother's ass. Sam roughly pulled his legs apart and found the sensitive little bud of his hole, tongue and fingers working together to undo Dean's dignity and illicit babble as incoherent from Dean's lips as the two year old in the video.

"Fuck, Sammy! Are little girls as good at eating ass as you are?"

Sam's talented tongue was seamlessly replaced with his thick fingers, teasing his prostate and making him writhe.

"Not quite. But skill isn't the point here."

"It's about the tiny pussy, huh?"

"Pussy, ass, doesn't matter to me. It's all tight and pink inside. I like how filthy it is. Just look at them."

Dean fixed his eyes to the screen, where the little girl was trying to stick her hand inside his ass. The mother helped her push it in and Sam groaned deliciously on screen, pushing down onto her little fist as the toddler boy happily bounced on his cock. As he watched transfixed, he felt the sudden shock of his brother's big cock struggling to enter his mostly inexperienced hole.

"Oh, _fuck_." the head popped in, and Dean felt like he was being split open. Sam didn't move, just pushed the computer aside and climbed on top of him, capturing his lips in a deep, slow kiss that gradually made him forget about pain. Sam's hair made a curtain around their faces as he pulled away to look in his eyes.

"You feel so good. I always wanted to do this to you, Dean. Are you a virgin?"

"Uhhhm. No, I did it once, years ago. But it hurt, so I didn't try it again."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I want you to fuck me like you fucked that little boy." Sam grinned. He cupped his face in his hands and gave him another kiss as he pushed deeper, slowly burying himself inside his brother's almost virgin hole. Dean felt his brother hit that magic spot inside him and he moaned into Sam's mouth.

"Fuck, Sammy. I love your cock. We're going to do this a lot more often."

"Mmmm. I tell you what we're going to do, big bro," his thrusts were more frenzied, his face lit up with pleasure. "We're going to go to California and have an orgy with the kids."

"Yeah, Sammy. I want to fuck that tiny pussy while you fuck her mouth."

"I'm gonna fuck her little asshole so I can feel your cock as you wreck her. Like she's a double cock sleeve for us." Sweat dripped from his little brother's brow as he pumped into him with wild abandon. It did hurt, but in a way that was so, so good, in a way that made his back arch and his toes curl as the torrent of filthy words poured from his brother's lips.

"Uhh. What about the baby? She's pregnant, right? Can we fuck it first?" Sam's husky moan sounded like music to his ears.

"I can ask. Fuck. I love you. It's a boy, I think. I want you to put the first load in his tiny ass. I want to fuck your perfect ass as you open up that baby slut."

"Fuck, yes. I'm gonna go as deep in that baby as he can take. Yeah, just like that."

"When they're really little, you can see your cock poking their belly when you're fucking them. I can't wait to see that baby's belly bulging from your big pedo cock." the utter depravity of those words in his little brother's voice sent him over the edge, and he felt his climax roll over him from his toes and up his undulating body in a wave. He was aware of his hole clenching around his brother's cock, and Sam bit down on his shoulder as he felt his cum filling him up. Sam collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath.

Neither of them moved for a while. Dean might have blacked out for a second, but he wasn't sure. Finally, he spoke.

"Sammy. You are one sick puppy, you know that?" his brother's laugh was one of relief.

"I thought you could never know. You finding out was my biggest fear. I'm glad you're as much of a pervert as I am. Newborn fucking, you freak."

"I mean, I'm lying here with my little brother's cum dripping out of my ass, I'm definitely a freak. Did you mean it?" Dean's stomach fluttered as he said it. He knew he wanted to go anywhere his kinky baby brother could take him. Sam's eyes widened, and he rolled off of him. He found his phone under Dean's shirt, and he pressed the buttons eagerly.

"David, hi, Agent Smith. Is Christine still due next month? I have a proposal for you."

Dean felt himself grow hard again at the realization of what he was saying, and he reached for his brother's rapidly filling cock. Of all the crazy kinks Dean had never counted on, he knew that incest was going to be the most fun.


End file.
